safe
by fanficwriter2016
Summary: Set during series 10. Whilst living apart, Scully suffers a traumatic event that puts further strain on their relationship


This is a draft of a story in progress. It deals with sensitive subject matter such as rape and violence.

Whilst I do not agree that such subject matter should be a plot device to steer M and S back together, I do find their characters reactions to such circumstances interesting. I wanted to explore a Mulder that did not live with Scully anymore and a Scully that needed Mulder in a different way. If people review and like the story I will continue with it.

I guess this is my way of sticking my head above the parapet!

Chapter 1

Whilst he instantly recognised the knocking as hers, the sight that greeted him gave him no indication of what was to follow.

She looked beautiful. Tailored suit that hugged her waist and fitted snugly at the bust. Her make- up freshly applied, only flawed by slight smudging underneath the eyes. If you didn't look closely you wouldn't see it. If this was a work day morning then the scenario would make sense. But presented here on this Sunday night after midnight, like this, she did not make sense.

"Scully?" He moved forward to pull her inside. She jumped forward as his hand touched her back. "Scully it's after midnight what are you doing here? Is this work? Did I forget something?"

She stared at him for a moment. "Are you busy Mulder?"

"No." He shook his head, uncertain as to why this was all so strained. Since the re-opening of the x-files they had gradually begun to re build their relationship. Things were warm and affectionate between them and although she had not come home yet, he expected her to return one day soon. He realised that they were still standing just inside the front door. "No." He said again and turned toward the kitchen. " Come in. Do you want coffee?"

"Yes please." She sat on one of the breakfast bar stools, looking down into her lap and she smoothed her skirt.

"So what's up?" He took the seat opposite.

"I have something to tell you. You can't interrupt. You need to let me say it."

'Here it comes' he thought. She's met someone. It's finally happened. He nodded for her to proceed and inwardly braced himself for the news that would break his heart and kill his future.

"Earlier tonight when I got home, someone was waiting in my apartment. He attacked me and raped me on my bed. I went to hospital for treatment. They automatically called Skinner. I asked him not to tell you."

He sat there, mouth hanging open. It was so matter of fact you would have sworn she were reading a statement from some other woman. Hell, it had less feeling then even that.

"I can't go home. I don't want to talk to another police officer and I don't need another doctor. I don't need sympathy and I don't need counselling." She stated.

"What do you need?" He spoke slowly, every word forced as a separate entity so that he could contain his own confusion and devastation.

"What do I need..."she said almost to herself. He watched helplessly as her brow furrowed and a tiny sob escaped her. " I just need to feel safe."

What on earth happens now? He thought. As if she read his mind she spoke.

"Mulder I don't want for this to be uncomfortable for you..."

"Uncomfortable?!" He hadn't meant to raise his voice. He hated the fact that she jumped. He had momentarily frightened her. Hadn't she been frightened enough? How could this conversation be going in this direction. How could they be having this conversation at all? "Scully I... how did this happen? Do they have any leads? Did they get any evidence?" Are you serious? The voice inside his head kicked in. You really want to have this conversation right now? The real truth was that he never wanted to have this conversation, but the cave man in him needed to do something to protect her.

She began to slide from the bar stool. "Mulder I can't talk about this anymore and I can't deal with your feelings right now. I don't want sympathy. I just need to exist. I need to be able to close my eyes and know that he isn't coming back because you're here. Okay? "

He took a big gulp of air, as if swallowing the guilt, grief and sickness he felt. In the space of ten minutes his world had been turned upside down and inside out. And her world...he couldn't imagine. He had no idea of what to do next. His instinct was to go to her, to hold her so tightly that she knew exactly how sorry he felt for her. How much he loved her and how guilty he felt that had he not driven her from this house months ago, this would never have happened.

"What happens now?" He asked, making his way to where she had regained her seat.

"I don't know." She said blankly. "I'm going to go upstairs for a while. I want another bath." As she got off the chair he moved closer. She immediately moved back, almost tripping over the stool. She gave him an apologetic look. Her actions were instinct, not personal and he understood that. He slowly, gently reached for her hand, stopping when she pulled away until she slowly moved forward into his grasp again. He held her hand with the lightest grasp and took it carefully to his face so that her palm lay against his cheek.

"I love you so much." He whispered. "I'd do anything to change this. You know that right?"

She nodded silently, her eyes becoming wet. She ducked away from his touch and proceeded up the stairs and out of sight.


End file.
